fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WJAU-TV
WJAU-TV, channel 25 (branded on-air Cozi 25 Jacksonville), is the Cozi TV-Owned and Operated television station licensed to Jacksonville, Florida, USA and serving the Jacksonville Area. The station is owned by the NBC Owned Television Stations subsidiary of NBCUniversal; WJAU studios are on on Kernan Blvd South in Jacksonville's Southside. They shares studios with co-owned WJTS-TV. The station transmitter is located in Black Hammond Island, just 35 minutes from Jacksonville. The station will move it's transmitter to Blount Island to be with WJTS-TV in June 2016, but there has been controversy because the transmitter might not reach Monica and St. George there has been a petition to keep it at Black Hammond Island. Programming Schedule Note: Cozi TV programming is italicized History on September 15,1955 the station went on the air as WJAT, It was an ABC station broadcasting only 6 hours it covered most of Jacksonville and parts of Atlantic Beach, Jacksonville Beach and Sawgrass. But In 1961 the station unveiled a new transmitter covered almost all Jacksonville market, coverage was expanded as far as Orlando and Tampa, more than 500,000 households was able to watch then (WJAT). However many in-market affiliates came to these cites to bring more localized programming, and not programing that came from WJAT, these markets called WJAT's programming regionalized. And furthermore local ABC affiliates launch in these cites, so to prevent having two ABC affiliates in two markets, and not having both markets that have two ABC affiliates one for local and one for regional, WJAT shorted it coverage back to it city of license and focused back locally on it original area Jacksonville and its surrounding area's. The move was made for financial constraints, and to focus more on Jacksonville and its surrounding area's for local programing and content. In July 1960 it signed an affiliation agreement a long-term affiliation agreement with NBC. After signing it became an NBC affialtes . After that it become the first coast first TV station to have NBC affiliates and have a long-term agreement to last 30 years. In 1985 it was acquired by Gavin Communications which had just sold spanish-language station WJTS and was immediately purchased. Gavin Communications also built the station first control room, and studio facilities once upon affiliating with NBC, however a new television station outbid signal coverage for WJAU and that station also affiliated to NBC. Meaning coverage shortened between both stations although people with cable/and satellite still were able to get WJAU but area down south or far north required cable to get WJAU, to see the channel. While other got that station. In June 12,2009 WJAU was the first to take a analog/DTV switch at the end of it's history and one of the few stations in the nation to show the stations history, and the history of analog television, at the end of ts 6am show it showed the national anthem and then people at the station transmitters center and Gavin Communications Company CEO made the switch. In May 2014, NBC Universal purchased the station from Gavin Communications after 29 year being owned to the Jacksonville-based company, it has previously own WJTS-TV the Telemundo station (then NetSpan) has sold them as they were purchasing WJTS. Meaning they be back together, under the same ownership NBCUniversal has owned WJTS since buying them from Gavin Communication in 1985, and the purchase from Gavin Communications to NBCUniversal for WJAU will be the same situation. In January 2015, NBCUniversal's acquisition of WJAU was completed. In June 2015 WJAU moved into WJTS-TV Kernan Blvd South Studios in Jacksonville's South side, moving into a shared/expanded newsroom, a new studio space for WJAU's newscast, increased newsroom resources, a new control room, and newsfeeds shared between both stations getting news from Caribbean/Tropics in area's like Haiti,Cuba,Jamaica,Dominican Republic,Puerto Rico and most of Latin America. Category:Former independent stations Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Channel 11 Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Cozi TV affiliates Category:Former Independent stations Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Television stations and channels established in 1955 Category:Jacksonville, FL Category:Florida